Faint Moonlight
by Lynder
Summary: What if the two of worst enemies strart thinking of each other in another way? F/X


Faint Moonlight  
by: Lynderlynder@edsamail.com.ph  
A/N:  
'kay peeps. Thanks to Steph J. for beta-reading my fanfic. I don't really have that much beta readers.   
Actually, she's my only one- I asked her personally- since I thought that she's the nicest one around to do it. Step-chan, thanks  
very much.  
  
Faint Moonlight  
  
The moonlight shone brightly. It's bright reflection mirrored clearly   
by the large river.  
A handsome young man walked towards the river-bank. He carried a  
crooked staff with him. He wore a smile on his face, but it did not  
quite reach his closed eyes.  
He sat down, and dropped his staff while doing so.  
Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes, revealing their violet color, and  
their somewhat frightening expression...  
He looked up at the moon, and glowered at it.  
"Stupid woman-er, dragon," he muttered darkly. "It's all HER fault  
this is happening to me!"  
Running his hand over his silky hair, he muttered, "Stupid dragon. So  
annoying, so loud-mouthed, so proud, so ANNOYING,so irritating..." he  
sighed again.  
"Yet so pretty, and innocent, and pure, and attractive-" as he said  
those words, his once very sharp expression, emmidiately turned into a  
soft and hazy one. He continued looking up at the moon for a few  
seconds, then dropped his gaze to the ground.  
"It's not fair-" he whispered softly, looking like a confused child.   
"It's not fair..."  
He brought his knees up to his chest, and sighed heavily again.  
"Well at least she has whatever she wants-" he muttered. "Unlike me-"  
he started again. Finally, he gave up on starting a new sentence, and  
said, "It's not fair."  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Inside a darkened room, a beautiful young woman with long blond hair   
slept. But   
she didn't seem to be having a pleasant sleep.  
She tossed and turn on her bed, her nightgown in a terrible   
condition because of this, and her brows were knitted together.  
Then her eyes snapped wide open. She lay like that on her bed for a   
few   
seconds, then she sat up.  
"Oh my..." she said softly. "Why does these dreams keep coming to me?"  
Shaking her head miserably, she sighed, and crawled out of the bed.   
She walked towards her mirror, and placed her hand on the reflection of her  
face.  
"Don't you know that you should not have fallen for him?" she asked   
quietly, not quite angry. She seemed to be feeling more sad. She shook her head, and  
closed her   
eyes.  
"If only thing were different-" she whispered, opening her beautiful  
yet unbelievably sad eyes. "If only things were different, but they are  
not..."  
She turned her back on the mirror, and headed for the closet to change  
  
into her  
normal clothes. After she finished changing clothes, she went out of   
the room, taking one  
last glance at the mirror before closing the door behind her.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
As cold as the wind,  
As dark as the night,  
I walk out of that door...  
And let the darkness take over light  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Filia sighed as she walked on an unknown path. It didn't seem that she  
  
cared if she  
was lost. She seemed to be more occupied with her thoughts, rather than  
her   
destination.  
She sighed again, and shuddered as the wind brushed against her small   
frame.  
"My, it's so cold," she whispered absent-mindedly. She didn't seem   
to care  
what she said- or whatever she would say, in this case. It   
seemed that she was   
oblivious of the environment around her.  
Wrapping her cloak around her more tighlty, she continued walking,   
ignoring that  
fact that it was midnight, and it was very dangerous at night. The fact  
  
that she was  
travelling with Rina Inverse didn't help her safety status at  
all, especially when she was alone.  
She looked up at the bright moon, with that blissful expression still   
on her face.  
"I wonder where he is right now..." she whispered softly, the light of  
  
the moon  
reflecting in her clear blue eyes.   
  



End file.
